Exemplary embodiments relate to a brush seal, and more particularly, to a brush seal assemble used to seal a gap between a fixing body and a rotating body of a turbine.
Generally, a turbine is a power generation apparatus which converts heat energy of a fluid like gas, steam, or the like into a torque which is mechanical energy and includes a rotor which has a plurality of buckets to shaft-rotate by the fluid and a casing which is installed to enclose a circumference of the rotor and is provided with a plurality of diaphragms.
Herein, a gas turbine is configured to include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine, in which external air is sucked and compressed by a rotation of the compressor and is then delivered the air to the combustor, the combustor performs combustion by mixing the compressed air and fuel, and high-temperature and high-pressure gas generated from the combustor rotates the rotor of the turbine while passing through the turbine to drive a power generator.
The gas turbine and a steam turbine has a structure in which the fixing body (diaphragm) and the rotating body (rotor) relatively rotate to each other and therefore a high-temperature and high-pressure fluid is leaked through the gap between the fixing body and the rotating body. Here, the fluid leakage is one cause of reduction in energy efficiency due to a power loss. Accordingly, efforts to reduce the fluid leakage which occurs through the gap between the fixing body and the rotating body have been continuously made.
To reduce the fluid leakage, there is a need to preferentially reduce the gap between the fixing body and the rotating body but there are restrictions in making the gap narrow.
For example, in the case in which the gap is excessively narrow, an interference occurs between the rotating body and the fixing body when the rotating body shaft-rotates and thus vibrations occurs due to rubbing, which leads to a serious damage to the turbine.